the_roblox_airline_industryfandomcom-20200215-history
LeMonde Airlines
LeMonde Airlines is a German-based airline founded by AviaDan (known in real life as Daniel Einfeldt), opened in January 2014, and this airline currently has over 15K members, it's the second largest ROBLOXian based airline, and is growing at a considerable rate. In 2016 they changed to a new motto to 'Connecting The World-LeMonde'. About the Airline LeMonde is a German airline with a somehow French name. We are well-known for your quality flights and customer service. History The big airline was founded in early 2014 by AviaDan '''and '''SaltyTech. In that moment, it wasn't really big, as of October 24, 2014, the airline had 340 '''members. Talking about stats, as of October 26, 2014, the airline had 346 members, 251 of them were Passengers, and the text showed in the description was the following: ✈️Flying to the future. Willkommen bei LeMonde Airlines! For people who are hosting Flights: Just one Flight per time! Join our group and get a job and discover the Airport. Rules: 1. Dont teleport people unless told 2.Give other people space 3.Dont abuse admin or you will lose admin. 4.Work as a team 5.Dont ask for a promotion 6.Use grammar. 7.Help guests! 5 months later, as of March 7, 2015, the airline had 843 members, and for a coincidence, there, '''747 were the total amount of Economy passengers. A significantly fast growth made them reach 1000 members in March 10, 2015, awesome? huh? 150 new members in just 3 days! As of that date, the fleet was made by 4 Boeing models, 5 Airbus, an Embraer, a Sukhoi, a Bombardier, and a BAe. The airports in use were Jena, Brest, Hamburg, Santa Barbara, and New York-JFK. 4 months later, as of July 2, 2015, the airline winned 800 new members, with a total amount of: 1858 '''members. Finishing July, in July 30, the airline had a total amount of '''2440 '''members. 2 days later, the amount decreased to '''2425 '''members. The decrease of members wasn't a problem, because for September 16, 2015 (1 month later), '''LeMonde almost duplicated their total members amount in July! getting a total of 4472 members! And finally (for finishing 2015), as of November 27, 2015 (2 months, 11 days later), LeMonde winned 3100 new members! For having a total of 7500 '''members. For starting 2016, as of February 28, 2016 (3 months later), '''LeMonde reached 10K members! with a total of 10.008. For that date, they had 9552 Economy Class passengers! Going out of the stats, LeMonde had a big update from June 2017 to July 2017, in that time period, they ceased operations with no flights and no training, but came back at final July with a lot of news: -Updated aircraft interiors -Updated the outdated looks from the aircrafts (example: replaced the old logo with the new one) -Updated airport interiors and lounges -Updated staff vehicles looks -Updated classes tickets and t-shirts And, finally, as of October 16, 2017, 'they've got '''15,307 '''members! They reached the 14K members some months ago, and reached 15K between August and September! LeMonde Airlines has a Twitter, known as '@LMARBLX, and they have two YouTube channels, even though one of them is unused since 2014. OLD: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCnVmYjspbfO5B76N11pd5Lg NEW: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC86e2wmLtfAewcnPsLZ-GlQ Trivia * LeMonde Airlines has been chosen for the airline of the year on a video posted on YouTube by Toby Farrant. *Although some of the users think Lemonde Airlines uses free models, it has been revealed that all of their airports were built by hand. *Lemonde Airlines has been planning to build a mega airport in the Summer of 2015, and it was revealed by some users that it was Hamburg. *Lemonde Airlines participated in 'Operation: Blacklist' in early October of 2015. Fleet -Bombardier CS-100 (on fleet) -Boeing 737-800 (on fleet) -Airbus A320-NEO (on fleet) -Boeing 777-200ER (removed from fleet as of October 2017) -Boeing 787-8 (on fleet) -Boeing 747-8i (on fleet) -Airbus A380-800 (on fleet) -Boeing 757-200 (on fleet) -Airbus A330-300 (on fleet) -Airbus A340-300 (on fleet) -Airbus A350-900XWB (On Order) Airports -Jena International Airport (finished in October 2014) (in use) (oldest airport) (Route from Jena to Tenerife) -Kiel Regional Airport (launched in 2015) (not in use as it is getting updated) -Muenchen- International Airport (finished building in June 2016, never used) (newest airport) -Hamburg International Airport (finished in November 2014) (in use) (second oldest airport) -Berlin International Airport (launched in 2015) (in use) (Route from Berlin to London) -Rostock Laage International Airport (finished in 2015, retired) -JFK intl Airport (launched in 2015, in renovation) (JFK to Washington) -Amrum Regional Airport (Launched in 2018, in use) Lounges Accidents and Incidents Lemonde Airlines has had many accidents during flights. However, LeMonde Airlines has been the core of the conflict with JetEire, that has been started by an ex-JetEire high rank by the name of TitanicGamer1912. During the conflict, users Usctrojan18, AviFanaticSiq, thomasandfriends67, and TheOfficialAxe hijacked numerous Lemonde planes. Of the four, only Usctrojan18 was caught and got his sentence while the rest have apologized and explained that the hijackings were entirely Usctrojan18's idea. In another event, user BYUFTW crashed another Lemonde plane into the same airport. *Lemonde Airlines flight 728 was a flight departing from Tenerife to Jena. The plane crashed when approaching to land just like how Asiana Airlines flight 214 did. However, the plane smashed into the runway at terminal velocity, killing all 69 passengers and crew on board. *LeMonde Airlines flight 232, operated by a DC10, was departing from SFO to head to Munich when the plane's number 2 engine exploded due to metal fatigue and landed and cartwheeled off the runway. 111 people died. *On July 10, 2015, a user was transporting bombs onto two Lemonde planes, one at Los Angeles and the other at Miami. However, once they were noticed by the TSA, both bombs were eventually diffused by the LAPD Bomb Squad and the Miami Police Dept. Bomb Squad. The culprit was revealed as Roxeltoss. *On November 26, 2015, a user was transporting a suspicious suitcase between Hamburg and Robloxia. The two TSA agents, who seemed to be careless at the time of the incident, did not know anything about the suitcase, but they decided to pass it on anyway. Mid-flight, on board a Lemonde Airlines 787 operating Lemonde Airlines flight 535, the suitcase blew up and the plane was obliterated. All 118 passengers and crew on board were killed. That same day, it was revealed that user DLK88 had planted a bomb in the suitcase. DLK88, as well as both TSA members, were charged with involuntary manslaughter, mass murder, and terrorism. The TSA members were able to get away cheap with a 7-year sentence, but DLK88, on the other hand, was sentenced to public execution by firing squad. DLK88's execution is to take place on November 30, 2015, in Downtown Hamburg. * On October 11, 2016 LeMonde Airlines flight 5293 was scheduled to fly from Kiel, Germany to Launtern, Switzerland. Due to weather conditions, the flight was delayed 40 minutes. The Airbus A320-325neo operating the flight, took off from runway 10 at Kiel. However, just after the plane turned to reach cruise, a bomb obliterated at the back of the plane, just behind the central fuel tank. The aircraft broke up into 5 pieces and, eventually, crashed into a field in a farm, less than 1 mile from the airport. An ex-maintenance employee of LeMonde planted the bomb on his last duty 5 hours earlier. All passengers and crew onboard died among 2 farmers on the ground, making the death tool 58. The ex-employee was sentenced to life in prison by the Robloxian Supreme Court, and LeMonde paid 1,2 million dollars to the victims' families. *On May 3, 2015, LeMonde Airlines flight 717 was flying from Jena to Tenerife when the CRJ-900 operating the flight lost both engines with number 2 exploding. The plane crash-landed at Tenerife-South and its wings came off. 2 crew members died. *On May 5, 2017, LeMonde Airlines flight 3303 was flying to Orlando. The flight ended in disaster as the A330-300 struck the ground at 500KTS after losing control of the Airbus A330-300. All 189 passengers and crew involved died in the accident, as well as 11 people on the ground. Category:Airline